Beyond My Dreams
by RainDropletsInTheSky
Summary: High school means boys which means overprotective and concerned vampire's and wolves, one in particular, Ness is almost eighteen and at the stage where she want's to have free range and make her own choices,uh oh, review please


Authors Note: This story me and my best friend kind of wrote together, it's old but i thougth if i put it up and got good reviiews we'd continue writing it sooo let's see how you guys like it

P.S Jake's her favourite and he comes third in my eyes after Embry and Paul

Love E xx

Friends Soon Become Enemies

As I walked along the crowded corridors, the other kids ran past. Blowing papers and books trailing past them, a few other girls just watched as I walked by. Making friends was not one of my best qualities, but I had one that understood me just perfectly. Jacob Black. But now that I was in High School, he couldn't always be there for me whenever I needed him. My mum, Bella Swan, had always encouraged me to be more inviting towards people but it just wasn't as easy as she makes it out to be. The corridors got louder as more and more people piled into the tiny corridors, so it was hard to keep your distance away from others. I walked up to my locker and copied the numbers off a slip of paper I received from the office ladies, suddenly the steel door of my locker smashed against my cheek; sending my head into a slight discomfort.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," a mild voice croaked, her eyes panicking as if she had hit me with a bulldozer.

"No, its fine," I said, shaking my head to ease the head trauma.

"You sure?" she frowned; I hadn't met her gaze just yet. I looked up from my books to meet her wondrous hazel eyes; she smiled down at me but still with a slight desperation across her expression. Her dark long hair, framed her strong but elegant features. Her soft cheeks were hinted with a slight blush along her beautifully carved face. Her crooked smile was outlined by a pair of small pink lips, as her warm smooth hand clenched mine she pulled me off the ground.

"Thanks," I smiled, hiding my blushed face.

"No problem," she smiled, shrugging. I smiled shyly; I closed my locker and paced away before anyone noticed. "Hey wait," she called, running after me.

"Look you probably don't want to be seen with me, ok?" I warned, trying to keep her as normal as she appeared to be.

"Why?" she frowned, stopping just at the statement.

"I don't know, I just don't fit in with the other kids here," I shrugged, looking back at her.

"Neither do I," she smiled; her welcoming face was too inviting to miss. "I'm Annie Clemon," she smiled, shifting her hand towards me.

"Renesmee," I smiled, shaking her hand softly.

The loud classroom was roaming with rebellious teenage boys flying the paper plaNess over our heads, and young girls smuggling their faces with powders and lip gloss. As I sat quietly at my desk, a few boys thought it would be funny to peg one of the plaNess at my head. As it collided with my head, I frowned over at them shyly. As they laughed a tall thin lady walked through the classroom doors, the classroom soon organised itself whilst the others ruffled about trying to find their seats.

"Morning class, I am your home room teacher." Her voice was soft and warm, kind of like my mothers. She had pale blonde hair, sleekly tucked back in a small pony tail. Her perfectly manicured nails skimmed across the pages, as she looked down trying to find the papers she needed. As they slipped out the side of the paper sliced the very tip of her fingertip, and the blood leaked down her finger onto the desk.

My veins tightened and my fists clenched as each drop splashed across the table. My eyes drained their natural colour as the instincts of my other half kicked in; I stood up and charged out the door. I heard a slight chuckle coming from the room, but I didn't take much notice, as I kept charging up the corridors many of the classroom doors were open. Many eyes gazed as I sped past, and once the front doors of the school were pushed by my clenching fists everyone was murmuring about me. Once the cool breeze filled the air around my face, my body soon relaxed and all my muscles loosened. I heard someone only a few feet from the door, as I turned to face it the teacher opened them and sighed.

"Excuse me, but you didn't ask to leave with my permission," she said, raising her thin blonde eyebrows. Her finger still dripped with blood, taunting my very instincts to react. I could have killed her there and then, made it look as if she went missing on a bush walk and was attacked by a large wolf. But that only brought me back to Jacob; I didn't want him to be blamed for this. His thoughts tried to calm me down, as he was watching probably not far from where I was standing.

"Miss Cullen," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I cannot stand the smell of blood." I looked from her face down to her wounded fingertip.

"I see. Well if you will please come back into the classroom..."

"Not until you get a bandage," I stabbed, piercing my eyes into her blank expression. She looked at me for a moment, and then looking away before answering me in an ignorant tone.

"If it will make you more comfortable, yes I will." She looked back at me quite disappointed that her scheme hadn't worked.

"Thank you."

As I walked back into the room, the other students watched me cautiously but trying to keep it secretive. I glared forward not making any eye contact with any pair of eyes in the room as I got back to my seat. The teacher had walked in a few seconds after me, unhappier with a bandage tied around her middle finger. I smiled to myself as her thoughts cursed my name and face, once she had read the roll the bell had gone and the students quickly filed out of the room. As I walked to my first class, Annie was trying to pick up her books that had fallen off her unbalanced arm. I dodged the charging students to help her pick up the rest of her books.

"Hey Renesmee," she smiled, picking up one of her text books.

"Hey Annie, what class have you got now?" I frowned, picking up her last exercise book.

"Science and English, what about you?" she asked, rising off the ground.

"Wow same, maybe we're in the same class."

"That would be so cool, I would be a little happier going into classes with you around," she smiled, slightly blushing from her confession.

"I agree completely."

In class we sat at the middle left bench, and had a quiet chat before the science teacher had walked in. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes; he looked as he was in his late thirty's or early forty's. He smiled at everyone as he entered the room, and placed his brief case on the desk in front of him. Everyone's discussions turned to murmurs and then to silence, he turned to the board and wrote in nice neat writing _Mr. Saunders_. I looked over at Annie as she pulled a face of concern, I giggled and his eyes flicked up at me.

"Something amusing you miss Cullen?"

"No sir," I said, ducking my head.

"Then why did a giggle come from your throat?" he questioned, folding his arms across his chest and looking down at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I just remembered a joke I heard in home room, that's all."

"Please erase it from memory, and make no more interruptions unless you try to impress me with your knowledge," he said, turning back to the class and continuing the lesson.

_Jerk_.

The bell rang for lunch as Annie and I walked out into the yard, we spotted a good spot that was slightly shaded by a few trees. We placed our books and bags down and settled down; I looked up from my sandwich and noticed a brown haired boy around my age was looking over at us. I ducked my head away trying not to look again; Annie looked over at me then over at the boy. She smiled.

"Someone's checking you out Ness."

"Shut up, he is not," I said, trying not to blush.

"Oh my god he's coming over," she squeaked, tapping my leg. I looked up and smiled shyly at him, his blue eyes glimmered against the suns raise. He was slightly charming to look at, but I would never be able to talk to him without stuttering nervously. Suddenly I heard a quit whimper about 50 ft away; I turned towards the forest behind me.

"Hey, I'm Robbie," he smiled; as I looked up at him he smile grew wider.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee," I smiled, and then looked back at the forest.

"Wow, that's an unusual name," he said, more to himself than to me.

"Yeah, just like me," I said, but not looking back at him. A whimper echoed a few ft to the left of me now and then light patters on the ground slowly silenced. _Jake?_

"Hey I was wondering if you weren't doing anything this Saturday, then maybe..." he started, trying to ask me out.

"Sorry, I'm busy," I said, still not looking up at him. I ran out into the forest, tracking Jacobs sent and footprints. His sweet scent of earth suddenly pierced my nose as I skid just a few inches from his wolf body, he looked down at me worried and confused. I placed my hand on his cheek to answer his curiosity. _I heard you in the trees, why were you upset?_ I took my hand away as he looked down at the ground.

"What is it Jake?" I whispered, frowning with concern. His eyes looked up at me, desperately trying to send me a message. But our embrace only lasted a few more seconds before desperate shrieks echoed from the edge of the forest. Jacob looked around and then ran off into the distance, I went to charge after him but someone's hand was gently placed on my shoulder.

"Renesmee Cullen, what are you doing out here in the woods?" my home room teacher stabbed, swinging me around to face her furious face.

"I was bored," I shrugged. I pushed her hand off my shoulder and walked back towards the school, Annie was watching out for me desperately and once I was spotted she sighed with huge relief.

"Ness, where'd you go?" she frowned, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Just for a run," I shrugged.

I walked up to the front door of my home and opened it silently, as I crept inside and placed my bag near the front door. I turned to walk down the hall when I spotted my parents, arms folded and faces questioning. I looked up at them faking a smile.

"Hey guys, how was your day?"

"Fine until we heard from the principal, about a little run away," mum informed, raising an eyebrow. "Know anything about it, Renesmee," she stabbed.

"There is a possibility, yes."

"Renesmee, how could you? We send you to school for a lifetime experience and you run away in the first few hours," she said, quite disappointed.

"I know," I murmured.

"Your mother is right, you only get this chance once," my dad said, but trying to be gentle about it.

"Yeah right, you had this experience for like 20 maybe 50 times over."

"Actually quite a bit more...but that's beside the point," he frowned, correcting himself.

"You are different, you're not quite a vampire and not quite human," she explained.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before."

"Renesmee," he warned.

"Whatever, I'm going to Jake's."

"Be back by nine," my mum called, as I vanished down the steps.

As I ran through the forest, I could hear Jacob and Billy arguing in the house only a few ft away now. I leapt up the steps and walked in, Jacob and Billy both looked up. Billy smiled as he wheeled over towards me I smiled too; he was more of a father to me than Edward ever was. My dad was more like my second protector coming close after Jacob; he wasn't really the warm loving dad's you see on chick flicks and so on.

"Hey Ness," he smiled, as I leant down to hug him.

"Hey Billy, is Sue here?" I asked, looking up at the stairs.

"No, her and Seth are having a 'bonding session'" he mocked, even emphasising 'bonding session'. I laughed then looked up at Jacob; he ducked his head as I walked over to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We need to talk," I whispered into his ear. I pulled away and he nodded, I smiled back at billy.

"We'll be back soon."

"Alright, you kids have fun," he smiled wheeling himself into the kitchen. I grabbed his hand and walked out and around the side of the house, as I let go I folded my arms. He looked up at me, looking as if he had something to say but just couldn't be brave enough to say it.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I was worried..." he started.

"Worried about what? I'm a big girl now Jake, you can't protect me forever."

"I can try," he said, determined not to lose this battle.

"Why are you so ignorant?" I yelled, getting frustrated.

"I'm not, I just can't lose you," he explained, taking a few steps forward.

"Lose me how? What do you think I'm going to do?" I frowned. He was silent for a few moments before looking past me and further into the clearing. I heard deep breaths and feet slowing to a stop, someone was only a few ft away from me as its breath tried to lower itself.

"Hey Paul," I smiled.

"Damn it," he cursed, walking back towards the rest of them. I turned to face them all; Sam smiled along with Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth. I smiled back at them, and looked back at Jacob.

"We'll talk later," I said turning back to the wolf pack. I ran over and jumped into Sam, he laughed catching me easily. Jacob slowly walked over and looked over at Paul; I knew they were having one of their silent conversations. I ignored it hugging and greeting them all, as I took a step back Jacob stood at my side.

"We've got some news," Paul interrupted, everyone turned to look at him. "Sam isn't going to be a wolf anymore," he informed, as Quil, Embry, Seth and I looked over at him confused.

"Why are you giving up being a wolf?" I frowned.

"You are my brothers but Emily needs me to be with her, and not looking well like a cougar," he mocked, laughing to himself. We all smiled but were upset at the same time; I thought it was quite brave for him to give up looking after his wolf pack for Emily but sweet at the same time.

"But who will be wolf pack leader?" Quil frowned; worried it would be handed over to Paul.

"I have thought about it and I think..." he started but was interrupted by Leah emerging from the bushes. We all looked over at her as she walked towards us hand in hand with Adam, her imprint. I smiled, waving towards them as she smiled and waved Sam smiled shyly. What was weird about Leah and Adam was that she had imprinted on a vampire, for how much she had hated my father and his family it was a huge surprise to us all.

"Hi everyone, sorry we're late."

"Umm Leah, no offense to your boyfriend but this is a pack meeting," Paul stabbed. None of them really warmed up to Adam, I didn't think he was that bad but I was born half vampire.

"So why is she allowed?" she spat, glaring over at him.

"She is part of the pack," Sam stabbed, standing between me and Leah.

"No she isn't, she's only here because Jacob has..." she started.

"Don't Leah," Sam warned, his eyes glaring forward at her. She took a deep breath and murmured something towards Adam; he walked off back into the forest.

"Don't bother speaking to me again Sam," she snarled.

"I wouldn't waste my breath," he growled, as she snarled towards him. Jacob and Paul got fairly tensed, as Jacobs heart raced against his skin I took a few steps back. Suddenly Seth's eyes widened and his body flung just in front of me and was pounded against the impact of a speeding figure.

"Seth," I screamed, as my teeth sprung down.

Adam jumped off him and took a few steps back, as I crouched over Seth he stared down at me horrified. Jacob was instantly at my side ready to smash into is disturbed body; I slowly panted the rush of adrenaline pounding through my body. Sam snarled towards him, making Adam back up further into the clearing.

"Adam," Leah yelled, but was held back by Jared and Embry.

"What was your businesss here?" Sam snarled.

"None," he smirked still keeping his distance from Sam.

"Tell me," he ordered, grabbing him by the throat. Adam smirked down at Sam, as I heard a strong beat of sprinting feet I jumped up off Seth.

"Sam, watch out," I screamed, sprinting just beside him. The body of the figure pounded into my chest, pinning my arms down against the ground. I looked up at the ferocious face above me and was devastated.

"Robbie?" I gasped, frowning up at him.

"Renesmee," he frowned.

"I rethought about going out with you," I smiled, winking up at him.

"Really?" he smiled. I smiled and wrapped one leg around his but snapping it with one twist, I ripped at his throat spitting it onto the ground.

"No, not really," I murmured to myself, frowning in disbelief.

"Nice," Paul laughed.

Quil quickly started a fire as I tossed the body into the black fog oozed out of the fire like slime. Sam had dropped Adam and before he noticed he had vanished into the forest. Paul and Embry let go of Leah's arms as she just collapsed to the ground. Her eyes glared up towards Sam as she panted getting her breathing back into her open wounded chest. I could only imagine how she felt; maybe she felt exactly how mum did when Edward left her. An open wound only for more pain and despair to have easier access, I slowly walked towards her helping her off the ground. She looked up at me, frowning with tears streaming down her face.

"Leave while you still can," she whispered.

"I'll think about it," I assured her, hugging her gently. She walked over towards the others and stood in front of Sam. He looked down at her almost expecting what she would do or say. She stared up at him before slapping him hard across the face; he didn't look back at her. As she walked back into the forest Sam slowly looked up towards me.

"I must go," he said, looking down at Jacob.

"What about the meeting?" Jacob frowned.

"We will continue later, I have to go after Leah," he informed. He ran off into the forest as did the rest of the pack, I looked back before looking at Jacob again.

"Should we help?" I frowned.

"No, it will only make her more determined to leave." I nodded, not wanting to agree but I had no other choice. He looked up at me and walked forward standing only a few inches away, I looked up at him as he took my hands.

"Renesmee, I have something to tell you," he said, keeping his voice low and soft. His breath shot at my face warming my cheeks, I looked up from his lips and into his eyes. "Do you remember what I told you about imprinting?" he frowned.

"Yes, once a wolf has seen the right woman or man they instantly fall in love with them," I recounted, thinking back to when I was fairly young and he had told me all about being a werewolf.

"And do you remember when you first found out Quil imprinted on Emily's niece?" he continued.

"Oh yeah, that was kind of weird," I recalled, slightly laughing.

"But he wasn't in love with her as being her boyfriend but being like an older brother."

"Yes, that is true."

"Well, the truth is I..." he started.

"Yeah," I frowned.

"I wish it had happened to me already," he confessed. I looked up at him surprised, I smiled.

"Awww Jake, you'll find her someday," I smiled, hugging him around the waist.

"Wish she knew though," he murmured.

Review pretty please :)

E. 


End file.
